


Hallelujah

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst I guess, Blood, Cheating, Death of Major Characters, M/M, Murder, Song fic, Supernatural Elements, afterworld/hell theme, i know these are all going to seem bad but they aren't that bad, implied sex, implied suicide, though its not explicitly mentioned and they are both still in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco. This is all i could imagine when i heard the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> i know the formatting looks weird but everything in italics is part of the song  
> You can read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/128961307640/hallelujah) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

_a moment you'll never remember and a night you'll never forget._

Everything was foggy, my head hurt and I was dizzy. I couldn't remember what happened before, or where I was. Though I felt with my hands cool ground and before I even opened my eyes, I felt across it. Nothing about the freezing ground felt familiar, and it was slightly alarming. I had, seemingly, passed out and now I was lying face down on a floor that I didn't know. With all my might I tried to remember what happened but my head pounded and nothing came back to me. 

Thinking only opening my eyes would help, I peeked open my eyes to stare into a what seemed like an endless void. Everything was pitch black except for the space around me. It was a sort a spotlight I was no where near comfortable with. The dim, red glow it cast on my pale skin make it crawl, for reasons unknown.

I slowly pressed my palms flat against the floor and lifted my upper body off the grey, dirt covered ground. I pushed myself into a kneeling position and sat on my legs, looking around my current surroundings. My eyes couldn't process anything in the black abyss that enveloped me. I shivered and rocked back onto my feet, still squatting, and leant heavily on my ankles. Shakily, I stood up on unsteady feet, trying to get a barring on my current situation. 

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

Nothing was clicking nothing at all, and I felt uneasy as I stepped forward into the darkness. 

Though without anticipation, the red glow that seemed to surround me, followed my steps. It was like a path from where I was last standing, a trail of dim scarlet that wasn't disappearing.       

_Show praise with your body_  
_Stand up, sing hallelujah_

I felt eyes on the back of my head. It was a feeling that was eerily familiar for the unfamiliar surroundings. I whipped around and tried to search for something in the darkness. I heard scratching and movement, but without light, I couldn't identify what it was. Even with my ears working on overdrive, I still couldn't pin-point where it was coming from. I felt a cold chill run up my spine and I shivered. 

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_  
_Let it move right through ya_

I moved forward again and tried to get away from whatever it was that was getting close to me. Admittedly, I was pretty terrified. In the midst of my panic, a name stuck to the tip of my tongue. I didn't even register it before it was falling from my lips in the form of a frantic whisper. 

"Dan?" 

_Say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers_

Then everything flashed white and I felt nausea settle in the pit of my stomach. I tried to hold myself up but because I felt my body go limp, but my brain didn't register my body hitting the floor and I was too overwhelmed to care. 

Suddenly I was back to a familiar place, my green and blue duvet below me, along with a man I vaguely remembered. His hair was brown and his eyes were the wrong shade of brown but I didn't notice. My alcohol fogged mind was riding on pleasure. I was pushing into the tanned body below me without relent, and I felt so close. 

Nothing was really coming to the front of my brain right now, the most important thing it seemed was getting to my high. So not even the opening of a door made me stop my movements. In reality, it was so clear and I should've heard it but I didn't. 

"Oh god," I chocked as I finished, feeling the body beneath me tighten. 

"Phil?" My ears pricked up as it caught the voice behind me. I turned slowly to look at the doorway, and I saw Dan. His features were bent into a mixture of hurt and disgust. 

_My life started the day I got caught_  
_Under the covers_  
_With secondhand lovers_

My drunken mind was scattered thinking the tanned man beneath me was the same one at the door. Surely enough though, when I looked down under me, unfamiliar features stared back at me. 

I gaped and turned back around to see an empty doorway and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I quickly moved away from the passed out body below me and struggled to pull on a pair of boxers and my clothes again. Just as I turned around though, a sharp pain tore through the left side of my chest. 

_Oh, tied up in pretty young things_  
_In a state of emergency_  
_Who was I tryna be?_

It clung to me like fire and it was red hot and so painful. I dropped to my knees, clutching at the spot where the pain was radiating from. My fingers connected with cold metal and wrapped tightly around a handle. My eyes opened, clouding over from tears of utter distress. I pulled at the rigid object sticking out of my chest and it came loose. No more than a second later, red came pouring out of the wound. 

My hand dropped and the knife hit the floor with a clank. My sobered up brain only saw one last thing before it shut down: Dan, standing over me with tears staining his cheeks. 

The white light evaporated and I blinked again, tears falling freely from my eyes. I had cheated on the one person who trusted me the most. The one who let me in and shared his darkest secrets with me. I hadn't even realized that I was doing it. 

_Then the time for being sad is over_

I wiped my cheeks. I knew it was stupid to cry over it. After all, he did send me to this hell. That's when my brain cleared and it clicked. It finally clicked. This must be a kind of hell. My ex-lover had unknowingly sent me to my own personal hell. 

Remorse filled my body. I knew it was personal because in my own hell I was alone forever. 

I had been sent to a place where no one would hear me cry for eternity, I suppose. I couldn't ever see him again, because this was my own place to rot. That thought was scarier than the rest.  

_And you miss 'em like you miss no other_  
_And being blue is better than being over it, over it_

I shook my head and stood up again, feeling a new wave of calm encase me. I started forward again and making my way into whatever it was that lie ahead of me. 

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

I heard it again, the scratching, though this time it was closer. Suddenly my body dropped and I was on my knees without control.

_Show praise with your body_  
_Stand up, sing hallelujah_

 I felt a surge of pain rip though my body, exactly where it has been a second before I had ended up here. I clutched at my chest and felt warm liquid drip through my open fingers. I looked down and saw dark red blood seeping into my already stained clothes.  I gasped and felt the most painful sensation pang through me. It was more intense and it spread through my whole body. I coughed and felt blood come up my throat. I shook, terrified. 

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_  
_Let it move right through ya_

My body was pulled backwards, and I ended up flat on my back against the cold floor. I cried out in distress But my mouth was quickly shut by an unseen force, and I struggled to escape whatever it was. My muffled screams didn't escape though, and my eyes flew open to try and see what had me pinned to the floor. A dark sort of mist was floating above me, encasing me in coldness. Panic seeped into my bones, and I tried my hardest to scream but nothing came out. The terror that flooded me was nothing short of heart-attack worthy. If my heart was still beating. 

The black mist formed into a dark figure that felt heavy on me. I squirmed to escape but it was no use. The seemingly supernatural thing above me, was incredibly strong. 

I fell limp, waiting for the thing to devour me, but it didn't. Instead, snake like black tendrils slid across my body. My eyes opened in horror as they climbed my torso, getting closer and closer to my split open chest. 

They stopped right above the wound, which was still spilling blood, and for a moment i relaxed. Not a second later though, they plunged into the wound. My mouth, which was previously clamped shut, was now wide open in an unheard scream. The pain I had felt before was nothing compared to this. This pain had an edge like no other, white hot and scorching. I sucked in a breath and felt my lungs constrict. The ear piercing scream that left my lips echoed though the endless blackness around me. 

I felt the tendrils in my chest moving around and grasping whatever they pleased. The scream that was still eliciting from my mouth was cut short by a dark tendril entering my throat. I chocked and felt everything go black. 

_Say your prayers, Say your prayers, Say your prayers..._

It was all different now. I felt nothing. My body was resting on the floor as more and more dark figures surrounded me. They were all cackling, shrieking with utmost pleasure at how I was suffering. I didn't care, after all, i didn't feel. My head turned to the side and I saw one of them step forward and place what looked like a hand, on my forehead. Everything went white again. 

My mind flashed, a feeling of weightlessness engulfed me. I shook my head and again, as I blinked, was met with familiar surroundings. These ones were darker and had lights of different colors. The music that flowed in my ears was loud and almost painful but I didn't notice. 

I took my, probably seventh, shot and downed it without hesitation. Everything was light and I felt just as drunk as I was. I laughed at whatever the people around me said. It was kind of nice. 

Suddenly a hand was around my forearm, and I turned to the person beside me. I blinked, my eyes seeing brown hair and eyes and I smiled. 

"Hey baby," I slurred, getting up and pushing the man up against the bar. I connected our lips and ground into him, the alcohol in my system letting me do such things in public. 

He moaned into my mouth and before I could even say a word we were heading back home. Well atleast back to my home. I was pulled into the door and slammed against it, everything feeling right about this. Alcohol does some serious fucking with your brain. 

_I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing_  
_Stop thinking about_

"Love you baby," I whispered against the lips of the man opposite me. He moaned and ground into me harder. 

_The bullets from my mouth_  
_I love the things you hate about yourself:_

"God I miss your body baby, do you miss mine," I groaned, sliding my hands across a bare chest. 

  _Just finished a daydream_

_Who were you tryna be?_  

"Dan!" Pleasure was filling my body. I felt his breath against my stomach as he sunk back onto me. "You're mouth is amazing." My equally drunk counter-part moaned around me and I got close just from it. 

My brain blanked and the light that was there a second before clashed with the horrible ink-like darkness. 

I was back to the red lights and laughing forms. No tears ran down my face. 

  _Then the time for being sad is over_

_And you miss 'em like you miss no other_  
_And being blue is better than being over it_

 Like a test, the white caught me again and I was sunk back into my past. This time though it was more fuzzy, as I looked around at the apartment I use to inhabit. This time it was off somehow, unlike last time where I felt everything, I just didn't. That's when I noticed myself. 

It was as weird as anyone could imagine, seeing yourself with your own eyes without looking in a mirror. Though what was ever stranger, was seeing another body slink through the lounge and plant himself in my lap. I saw myself giggle, the familiar brown haired boy before me, with the right shade of eyes was saying something I apparently thought funny. I felt something swell in my chest, a feeling of loss, but as quickly as it came, it left. My heart didn't hurt. 

Suddenly the scene changed and I was looking at me and Dan laying together. We were both sweaty and out of breath, obviously engaged previously with each other. This time when I looked I felt little to nothing. 

The last thing I saw, after the scene changed again, was something I didn't remember. It was Dan, standing above me, another body in bed. I registered the night of my demise, and saw something I couldn't have before. First off I saw my body, lying limp on the floor, blood pooling around it. Second off, I saw Dan, drop to his knees and do something unexpected. He tipped his head back and I saw tears falling down his face as he screamed. It was a blood curdling scream, one filled with regret, hurt and so much sorrow. If I could have felt something, I might have been sadness. But I felt nothing. 

  _No one wants you when you have no heart and_

 I sat now on a perch that was very much to my standard of liking. It was cold and rusted, but higher than everything else. All the dark figures surrounded me but they didn't laugh. They stood at my attention, waiting for me to do anything. My lips tipped up into a sinister smile, as my blackened eyes looked on. 

_I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and_

My wounds were closed by the dark figures earlier. They branded me as a sort of higher being then them. They showed I lived, and died. Though my death was sinful, and that was beautiful to them. 

I lightly smoothed my fingertips over the lighter skin, smirking as they raised grotesquely. My arms were full of the scars, from the bladed tendrils that had been around me earlier. I would say I loved them, but I wasn't capable of love anymore. I wasn't able to feel anything anymore, except the satisfaction of being sinfully better than those around me. They were all practically begging me to give them orders, eating up my words as they were uttered. 

I told them to kill and they laughed and did it without an ounce of remorse. I never felt bad for the souls I had taken, nor had I thought twice about them. I was more than proud of my undeniable hold on these creatures. And for what, maybe was, a while it was enough. Them doing as I said was enough. Though soon I grew bored and felt the need to explore.  

I got up from my seat and walked down from it, trailing red after me just as always. 

I wandered a while until I saw a white splotch of light coming from my right. I blinked, thinking i was imagining it, but sure enough it was there. I walked towards it, curious. 

_You'll never know if you don't ever try again_

The light burned my skin and I shrunk away. I scowled and walked away, making sure to know exactly how to get to this horrid light. I would conquer it, just as I always had with everything. 

_So let's try_

_Let's try_

_Let's try_

It was some time before I went back over to the light. It hadn't changed at all. 

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

I reached forward to grope at the light but yanked my hand back when it sizzled. 

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah_

I growled, nothing would defeat me. Nothing _could._

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_

_Let it move right through ya_

I pushed my arm in, testing it again. It hurt, a lot. Though it wasn't the most painful thing I had ever experienced, so I pushed through. 

_Say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers._

I got my arm through, then my body. 

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

It stung, but in a way that was different than other things I had felt before. I got through it though, and I felt the stinging sensation settle and thought I could deal with it. 

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah_

What I couldn't deal with was the other visible form before me. It seemed to have more color than the black forms I was use to and I scowled at it. 

"Hey!" I shouted at it. "I thought I made you stay with the rest of them!" The form didn't respond, only turned around to face me. 

The blood that didn't exactly flow through my veins ran cold. The figure was looking at me with familiar brown eyes, but his body was altered. A slash cut through his neck and down over his chest, disappearing beneath his black shirt. 

"Phil?" It was full of hurt. Just like last time I heard it. 

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_  
_Let it move right through ya_  

I felt again. 

_Say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers_. 

And it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. 


End file.
